Como Tudo Deveria Ter sido Agora e Sempre Beta!
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: O belo anjo corre a noite analisando seus sentimentos... Touya.. Yukito... clow.... sua mente confusa procura conforto e respostas... mas elas não virão facilmente...


Como Tudo Deveria Ter Sido Agora e Sempre 

Estava mais uma vez acomodado dentre aquelas gélidas vigas rubras da Torre de Tóquio. As asas magníficas, guardadas para recostar-se melhor à uma das vigas, apreciando a suave brisa refrescante da noite que batia na alva pele brincando com os longos cabelos prata enquanto o dono deles cerrava os olhos cinzas por de trás das pálpebras e, ignorando por completo a lua cheia que se fazia àquela noite, cruzou os braços por sobre o peito e deixou-se levar por sua mente até aonde realmente nunca quisera ter saído.

"Clow..." um leve e doce sorriso, veio-lhe à face acompanhado, em seguida, de uma versão sôfrega o mesmo que tomava conta por completo da face quase sempre apática do anjo-da-lua.

"por que tão cedo?...nós tínhamos acabado de...você...eu...depois de tanto tempo...- franzia levemente as sobrancelhas- ... nunca imaginei que você me deixaria daquela forma...logo naquele momento ...logo quando finalmente soube e tive certeza do meu amor por você... sim... você sempre foi o único dono dele...você sempre foi meu ÙNICO mestre...meu único Amo...àquele a quem pertenço até hoje..- prensou ainda mais os braços sobre o próprio corpo -...tudo bem...você me disse que partiria. Me magoou muito, mas eu já estava disposto à me fechar e assim o fiz...porque nunca me senti pertencente à mais ninguém... e sei ainda hoje, que não tenho o direito de me entregar à qualquer outro... meu corpo e alma ainda lhe pertencem ...NUNCA será diferente."

Os olhos agora reabertos fitavam a lua; ...

"você disse que a queria para você...e que por isso me fez assim e meu deu seu nome ... sou a sua Yue ... sua lua ... sua... sua... sua... SEU! Sou SEU Yue! Os olhos cinza transmitiam uma raiva e um ressentimento à muito guardado, fazendo com que o último pensamento lhe passasse de um conjunto de sussurros escorregando-lhe pelos lábios, à um grito de sofrimento incontido em tão poucas palavras.

"...SEU! Sou SEU Yue!...Como pôde me ordenar viver a sina de seguir outro que não você? A menina é uma boa amiga de todas as cartas e Kerberos parece gostar muito dela... mas ... – os belos olhos marejados - ...e eu?...devido à isso sou obrigado à aceitar uma nova dona? Devo te tirar da minha mente após tantos anos?

" me desculpe anjo...- uma voz meiga e infantil se dirigia à ele, mas naquele mesmo tom de soberania e tristeza que ele tão bem conhecia e que ninguém mais podia imitar-

c-Clow! -Olhou-o assustado por um segundo antes de secar o rosto nas mãos recompondo-se e colocando-se de joelhos à saudar o mestre, mesmo que em sua forma mais recente, a de Eriol Hiragisawa –

Vamos Yue...-disse o menino se aproximando do anjo abaixando-se à mesma altura dele tocando levemente seu queixo com uma das mãos sorrindo-lhe doce e tristemente- Sabe que não precisa disto comigo...-parou por um desconfortavelmente longo momento - ...perdão anjo ...nunca quis deixar-te assim Lua.

O anjo-da-lua olhava-o ruborizado...era a primeira vez que ele lhe tocara a face depois de se reencontrarem , os olhos brilhando, temiam revelar ao garoto toda a falta que sua antiga vida lhe deixara, e assim, ficou de pé de frente à criança fixando o olhar frio sobre o jovem.

O menino por sua vez retirou o chapéu negro de sua cabeça,revelando os cabelos curtos e negros por de baixo dele, sentando-se à uma das vigas com as pernas balançando soltas no ar, um gesto bem infantil que não passou despercebido pelo guardião-de-prata que permaneceu de pé.

Yue...-começou o jovem sem se virar para aonde o anjo estava-

sim jovem Clow? –respondeu-lhe um anjo ainda não desacostumado à respeitar seu Amo a cima de tudo -

não me chame assim...não sou mais seu mestre Yue –relembrou-o o garoto por mais uma vez- ...mas...me responda...-continuou o menino detendo os gestos das pernas para falar ao outro-...algo de errado com a minha escolha, anjo? Por acaso não gosta de Sakura como sua nova Senhora?

O guardião parou por um segundo. Estava hesitante em responder-lhe..Sakura era uma boa mestra e era também muito doce com todos à sua volta sem dúvidas, mas ele ainda guardava no peito aquela maldita sensação que há muito deveria ter deixado para trás e que continuou em seu íntimo sobrepondo-se à qualquer barreira, mesmo que esta; fosse o TEMPO

Sem resposta o menino encarou-o vislumbrando a límpida face que reluzia à luz prata da lua sobre si.

Um silêncio indissolúvel fez-se ali. Ambos encarando-se até que Yue respondesse:

e..eu...eu não sei Clow...Sakura é uma boa mestra pra mim e para as cartas, senhor...mas não entendo! .-o anjo prateado fez uma longa pausa buscando forças para fazer a pergunta que tanto necessitava fazer à seu antigo mestre.-...se iria renascer, então porque...?

como eu pensei...isso ainda o incomoda, não?-interrompeu-o o menino-...Yue...o que passou, fica para trás...jamais serei o Mago Clow que você conheceu, isso porque nessa vida eu sou Eriol Hiragisawa e embora guarde para mim algumas das lembranças do antigo mago..., isso nunca me daria o direito de substituí-lo...- estendeu os braços convidando-o ao seu abraço vendo à face clara o entristecer se instalar a cada palavra que desferia sobre ele-

O anjo, relutante, aceitou o convite e logo estava dentre os braços do menino que acariciava suas longas mechas enquanto permanecia deitado ao seu colo de olhos fechados...não teria coragem de olhar nos olhos violeta sem dizer o que trazia dentro do peito.

sabe porque eu não lhe disse que voltaria anjo? – perguntou o menino mirando o infinito das estrelas respondendo-se em seguida- ...não queria que me esperasse. Não queria que a sua vida se resumisse à isso Yue...se tivesse dito que voltaria, você de certo teria me esperado renascer, estou certo?

Hai...mas foi o que eu fiz mesmo assim...- respondeu o guardião com um tom de solidão em seus lábios-

Yue...-o menino suspirou-...NÃO foi isso que você fez.

c-com...- o menino tampara-lhe os lábios, selando-os com um dos dedos, impedindo o exaltado ser de prosseguir-

shhhh...sei o que sente Lua...mas você não me esperou voltar como afirma...porque até então, para você, eu jamais voltaria... -sorriu triste o menino -...você apenas me guardou ...ou melhor, guardou CLOW em seu coração e à isto anjo, damos o nome de saudade. Eu como reencarnação de Clow me sinto satisfeito e feliz por não ter sido esquecido por aquele à quem foi entregue tanto de meu amor...mesmo que eu o tenha feito, já ao fim da vida.

O anjo refletia sobre tudo que lhe era dito.

Então ele nunca teria aguardado a volta daquele que tanto amava por um tempo tão longo? Então não desprezou todos os seus sentimentos e enclausurou-se em prol desse amor?

Vendo a confusão que fizera na cabeça de Yue, Eriol prosseguiu no que dizia.

...Yue...nós não vivemos para o passado...e se eu renasci sobre esta forma, é a prova mais verdadeira do que digo, Entenda, se não permiti que soubesse que eu voltaria, foi para que não se prendesse à isso...foi para que vivesse intensamente e não para que se fechasse dentro de si mesmo buscando algo que não voltará a ter dessa pessoa à quem tanto amou...Clow se foi Yue...tem de aceitar isso para continuar ... o que se foi não volta e as feridas tem de ser curadas. O outra pessoa fará se já não faz, essas feridas cicatrizarem...mesmo que você não perceba isso...você entende o que eu quero dizer-te, minha Lua?- indagou docemente o menino-

mas...

Entende Yue? -insistiu o garoto-

sim...entendo jovem Clow...- resignou-se – perdão, "jovem Eriol" –corrigiu-se rapidamente - ...mas ainda assim, não há nem nunca haverá outra pessoa além de Clow para mim! Saiba disso.

O menino voltou a balançar as pernas ao ar quando o anjo ergueu-se de seu aconchego e sorrindo, olhou sua "Lua" alegremente.

Que houve jovem Eriol? Algum problema?

não , nenhum.

então porque esse sorriso no rosto?

nada.

Impaciente, o guardião-de-prata voltou sua atenção à lua que agora ía dando lugar aos primeiros raios de sol que mudavam drasticamente a cor daquele céu tão profundo da noite. Foi quando o menino finalmente se levantou colocando-se de pé ao lado do anjo que agora abria as asas espreguiçando-se docemente.

Yue...

O guardião voltou a olhar para as gemas violetas por mais uma vez.

" ...o pior cego, é aquele que não quer ver" – terminou com mais um sorriso lançando-se da Torre. O guardião tentou rapidamente segui-lo, mas constatou que este sumira no ar sem deixar vestígio-

>>mais tarde ...

Yuki...você não vem?

que foi?

Tava meio para baixo o dia todo...voltou à ter problemas novamente?- questionou o moreno preocupado -

Não! –respondeu rapidamente-...é que ...- mordeu o próprio lábio inferior-

não quer me contar? –impaciente concluiu colocando as mãos frustradas apoiadas sobre a cintura- ...Tudo bem então...contanto que não seja nada ruim eu aceito... afinal, ainda tem muitas coisas sobre você que eu ainda não sei, mas com o tempo ...quem sabe eu não descubro o que é e não te ajudo à resolver? –disse animadamente o moreno não disfarçando o tom de preocupação na voz –

a...arigatou To-ya...-forçou-se um sorriso –

Os amigos caminhavam lado a lado em silêncio até a casa de Toya, o moreno e o alvo ladeavam as bicicletas e chegando à casa do moreno logo entraram e Toya pô-se a preparar algo para comerem.

na;...não se incomode comigo to-ya...eu não estou com fome.

Esta declaração deixou o moreno ainda mais preocupado, mas mesmo mediante ao pedido do amigo, fez-lhe um prato que guardou na geladeira, caso mudasse de idéia mais tarde. Subiram para o quarto do moreno, ...sakura passaria o fim de semana com Tomoyo e seu pai estava dormindo já a muito tempo...ele estava trabalhando muito nos últimos dias...então na sexta, chegou mais cedo e recolheu-se exausto.

Preparavam-se para dormir após estudarem, quando Yukito resolveu contar o que lhe afligia.

To-ya...? –o moreno se virou sem terminar de colocar a camisa que tinha em mãos atendendo-o vestindo a bermuda do pijama. A imagem de to-ya sob a luz fraca do quarto que torneava-lhe o corpo, tirou-lhe o ar por alguns instantes até que fosse trazido de volta por um tom inquisidor e impaciente-

ei! Yuki! Que foi? ...Você tá bem? Que que você quer me falar?

O Alvo baixou os olhos para o tapete, semi-ruborizado pela cena que olhava com tanto torpor, mas ainda assim trazia neles um jeito de tristeza.

eu...eu estive com ele ontem.

esteve com quem yuki?

eu...ou melhor...ELE, –apontou para si mesmo refletido no espelho do quarto- esteve com Eriol ontem à noite...

Yue? ...é o nome dele não é?...e o que tem? É natural...afinal, ele é o tal mago, não é? Aquele que fez vocês...então, por que ta assim?

eu não sei...não me lembro do que eles falaram exatamente... mas desde que isso aconteceu ... , eu,...-perdeu-se um pouco nas próprias palavras - ahn! ...gomen...não é o tipo de coisa para se falar ...ainda mais com você que não tem nada a ver com isso...

E desde quando alguma coisa em que eu possa te ajudar, não me interessa? Desembucha yuki! Começou, agora termina! -Ironizou - que é que você tem?

e-eu...ele disse ...o mestre Eriol... algo como que, "o que o que passa não volta mais" ... que ele , Yue deve deixar o passado para trás...que não era a vontade do falecido Clow, que Yue vivesse no passado... ou algo assim...

e porque ele disse isso?

é que eu...o Yue...bem...ele gostava muito do Clow...até demais...eu diria.

é...já tinha percebido...mas o que tem?-O moreno perguntou curioso-

Yukito sentiu-se ruborizar mais uma vez agora que Toya havia se sentado ao lado dele sobre a cama que haviam feito no chão e baixando a face mais uma vez continuou...

ele, também falou algo sobre ser cego e quem não quer ver...mas eu não entendi...Yue aceitou, mas parece não ter entendido ainda.

e ele não falou mais nada que pudesse fazer vocês entenderem?

ele falou que tinha alguém que curava as feridas do coração de Yue...mas foi só...depois ele desapareceu como costuma fazer.

Sakura...ela é a mestra das cartas...e de você e do boneco também...ou não é?

sim, ela é...mas Yue apesar de aceitar e de gostar muito de sakura, não a vê como uma Mestra...talvez como uma amiga...mas é só... para ele seu único mestre continua sendo Clow.

neste caso...Yuki, você sabe se Ele –apontou para o peito de yukito - pertence a alguém?

Yue? à Clow óbvio...afinal foi ele quem o criou e...

não!...eu falei do seu coração...ele pertence à alguém?

...bom..Yue gosta ainda de...

Não! Sei que vocês independem um do outro, logo o que sente não deve refletir o mesmo que ele sente. Quero saber se o SEU coração pertence à alguém.

bem..eu...e-eu nunca...-o rapaz sentia cada vez mais a face queimar, aonde To-ya queria chegar com aquilo, afinal de contas! Sabia perfeitamente o que Yue estava pensando daquela conversa e sabia também a sua posição com relação ao que o moreno dizia a sua outra metade ... mas ele nunca havia pensado em que ele, Yukito, realmente sentia na verdade sempre pensaram em si, como nada mais que um disfarce... que uma farsa.. algo vazio...sendo assim, quem ele amava? Ele era capaz de amar alguém, mesmo que Yue amasse à outra pessoa? seu coração, pertencia à alguém? Isso era possível!

hehehe –debochava o moreno- sabia! Você tá todo vermelho! Anda! Conta pra mim! quem é? –começava à tentar descontrair o amigo...sabia que aquela conversa o estava deixando confuso e isso era a única coisa que ele não queria que o amigo ficasse naquele momento-

ah To-ya! Pára com isso!-cada vez mais encabulado, o jovem tentava desviar-se do amigo que lhe pressionava cada vez mais debochando de sua vermelhidão-

Eles agora haviam entrado em uma divertida briga corporal...Toya como sempre, levava vantagem devido à sua força e tamanho.

vamos Yuki...Não seja chato! Me,conte quem é! –Toya sentara-se sobre Yukito imobilizando-o, com seus braços, os dele prensando-o de encontro ao colchonete.-pronto...agora começa a falar ! quero saber quem é!

To-ya! Que bestera é essa! Me solta! Eu não gosto de ninguém! Anda! Pára com isso!-tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar do amigo sentado sobre si-

ahá Seu mentiroso! Tá na sua cara! Então porque ficou vermelho? Anda...somos amigos não somos? Eu te conto tudo! Me diz quem é!- o moreno continuava a insistir até que começou à tentar adivinhar o nome da pessoa- é a Shiori da turma 2? Ou a Suzuki da sala 5?ou quem sabe é a...

TO-YA! –o rapaz exaltou-se assustando o outro- Já disse pra parar! Saia de cima de mim! – continuou rispidamente, odiava ficar daquele jeito e Toya já o estava deixando fora de si com aquela brincadeira -

De pronto o moreno obedeceu. Sabia que talvez tivesse ido longe de mais em sua insistência ... haviam sido poucas as vezes que vira Yukito tão nervoso, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo deveria estar mexendo muito com ele. Ainda assim parou olhando-o por alguns instantes enquanto este se recompunha.

Mesmo tão diferentes, Yukito ainda preservava alguns traços da sua outra metade, e aquela face irritada não mentia quanto à isso. Foi quando deu-se um estalo na mente de Toya:

yuki.,...você não...-disse puxado o rosto do amigo pelo queixo fazendo-o olhar nos olhos castanhos-

eu o que Toya? -Respondeu ainda tentando manter a mesma firmeza na voz de momentos antes...inútil...sua voz agora voltara a ser a mesma doce e delicada de sempre-

Será que você...você ...assim como Yue...você também gosta de ...você também prefere...-o moreno o olhava com cautela mas com leve curiosidade.. se Yue podia amar um outro homem..e o fazia com tanta intensidade transformando isso em uma paixão platônica que perdurava mesmo após a morte de Clow... então... séra queYuki tamb´me preferia Homens como ele! o.º .

como assim Toya? Não tô te entendendo... será que eu o quê To-ya?-continuou impaciente o outro- ...Ah! Quer saber? ..vamos esquecer essa história toda! -sorriu-lhe docemente bocejando em seguida e, aproveitando para remover a mão de Toya de seu queixo, continuou- ...estou cansado Toya e amanhã vamos acordar cedo...vamos dormir.

ahn...ta...tá certo , er...tem razão...vamos dormir.-concordou como o amigo, ainda olhando-o ressabiado. Terminou de vestir a blusa do pijama, ligou o ar condicionado e deitou-se em sua cama virando de costas para o lado em que Yukito dormia ao chão-

_bo..boa noite Toya._

Boa noite Yuki.

e ...Toya.

que?

Obrigada pelo que fez...me sinto bem melhor.

que bom que te fez sentir melhor (). Vamos dormir, agora, certo?.

tá certo.

Yukito não conseguia dormir por mais que tentasse. Virava-se de um lado à outro na cama sem conseguir pregar o olho. Percorria as mãos pela barriga lembrando-se de Toya tão inconvenientemente sobre si. Sabia que Toya era seu melhor amigo...sempre fora, sem ao menos pedir qualquer coisa em troca...e ele? Toya sempre lhe contava de tudo realmente...já ele, escondera dele sua outra metade e até lhe omitia fatos, mas ele mesmo já tendo percebido tudo que ocorria, permaneceu quieto respeitando-o ... o que acabaria dizendo se Toya continuasse insistindo aquela hora...? ...Toya sabe que o coração de Yue ainda pertence e sempre pertenceria à Clow... mas, e quanto à ele? Yukito seria capaz de se permitira amar mais alguém, mesmo que fosse contra o que sua outra metade desejasse?

Um calafrio correu a espinha do rapaz quando viu à janela a sombra de uma pessoa esgueirando-se nas sombras. Saindo de seus pensamentos, correu até a janela buscando o dono daquela sombra...nada de mais...era apenas Sakura que retornava voando até a sua janela. Logo foi-se embora...provavelmente tinha esquecido alguma coisa, pois parecia muito despreocupada para estar acontecendo alguma coisa. Voltou-se novamnete à cama aonde deitaria, mas fora surpreendido por outra figura, um pouco mais baixa que ele de pé à um canto mais escuro do quarto. De imediato reconheceu as vestes escuras e o chapéu que trazia à mão.

C-Clow...? –sua outra forma agora assumia o controle do momento, revelando-se magnificamente ao jovem Mago que permanecia de pé apenas observando aquilo que, em sua outra vida, julgava ser sua criação mais perfeita-

olá mais uma vez Yue disse doce e gentil como sempre- , mas...me permitiria falar com Tsukishiro?- o pedido fez com que o anjo permanecesse alguns instantes sem reação, enquanto isso, o menino tratava de tentar explicar-se - ...Não me leve à mal, sabe que sempre gostei de me encontrar com você...- desculpava-se-...mas, infelizmente, hoje meu encontro é com Yukito, já que, pelo que vi, você continua sem entender o que lhe disse ontem.

ma..ma...mas jovem Clow! Eu...

por favor Yue...por favor...

desistindo de usar qualquer outro argumento, o anjo concedeu ao antigo mestre, seu desejo e numa aura de luz e envolto pelas próprias asas, logo elas se abriram revelando a falsa identidade do anjo que permanecia de pé sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

por que a surpresa Yukito? Por acaso não posso lhe falar um segundo?

não...não é isso Eriol...Clow! –tentou-se corrigir encabulado por não saber como ao certo deveria nomear àquele a sua frente-

O menino riu-se da confusão de Yukito retomando a face tranqüila de sempre em seguida.

Yukito...- o menino aproximou-se dele e assim como Toya que acordara devido à claridade do anjo de momentos antes, sentaram-se na cama- ...conte-me... o que o está perturbando?

Yukito ainda olhava para Toya se sentando à cama, este por sua vez nada disse consentindo apenas com a cabeça, assim, o jovem ateu-se a responder a pergunta que o menino lhe fazia.

Eriol...Clow...eu...é possível que eu e Yue ...- Toya levantou-se da cama e saindo do quarto, deixou os dois sozinhos para conversarem sem dizer apenas uma palavras à ambos-

Yukito olhou a porta por mais alguns instantes, até que Eriol voltou à falar-lhe.

não se preocupe...quando eu me for ele voltará para você (.)

O rapaz ruborizou violentamente ao soar da última frase olhando-o assustado por alguns segundos. Percebendo sua indelicadeza, logo tentou manter-se normal mais uma vez...mas as maçãs coradas o denunciavam.

Yukito...eu sei o que quer me perguntar.

sabe? –surpreendeu-se novamente o jovem-

sim eu sei...na verdade, foi por isso que eu vim aqui hoje falar com você...- fez uma breve pausa mirando a lua emoldurada pela janela e prosseguiu-...você quer saber se você e Yue podem amar duas pessoas diferentes...não é isso?

Yukito baixou a cabeça envergonhado por tanta precisão vinda do menino ao seu lado na cama mas não deixou de confirmar com a cabeça.

Yukito...sei que vocês são duas pessoas diferentes...mas o seus corações e sentimentos, são um só...Yue ainda gosta do antigo mestre, assim como você também gosta dele e por conseqüência, ambos gostam de mim...mas...-fez com que o jovem o olhasse nos olhos erguendo seu rosto pelo queixo-...não deixe que isso o cegue ou confunda. Está na hora de Yue aprender que o passado fica para trás...e que o que passou nunca voltará acontecer.

Yukito parou por um segundo, mirando os próprios pés, refletindo sobre as palavras do menino. Como alguém tão jovem podia ser tão sábio?...sorriu de leve pensando em como Clow deveria se parecer com Eriol.

Vendo o rapaz com uma face tão compenetrada Eriol continuou pousando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Yukito e, como quem conforta um filho, disse-lhe:

...sei que vocês dois nunca deixarão de ter esse sentimento pelo falecido mago Clow, nem peço que o façam...mas entendam,...melhor...entenda VOCÊ Yukito. Independente de qualquer coisa, o tempo passa, e com ele, as coisas mudam... assim como os sentimentos mudam também e não nos devemos culpar por isso...é algo natural e maravilhoso...Sei que entende o que quero dizer mas vou facilitar ainda mais para você , Ok? –substituiu a face séria por um calmo e igualmente doce, sorriso-...não tenha medo de sentir o que sente em seu coração...mas também não deixe passar a oportunidade de continuar a viver...Yue já começou, mesmo que não queira, à entender o que eu digo, e peço-lhe que o ajude a compreender...Clow jamais voltará e é preciso continuar vivendo ...nada é como antes, mas também não está sendo como deveria ter sido...-divagou um pouco o menino-

Yukito sentia um grande pesar em seu peito, as palavras de Eriol, lhe abriam a mente e o coração a medida que, na mesma proporção, o torturavam...sim...nesse ponto ele e sua outra metade compartilhava seu sentimento...continuava pensativo quando Eriol levantou-se caminhando até a porta abrindo e revelando um Toya curioso caindo para dentro do quarto ... aparentemente ouvira tudo a conversa e agora estava mais constrangido do que nunca. Em seguida Eriol foi até a janela e olhando para ambos, despediu-se com um sorriso sumindo de vista rapidamente.

Toya caminhou até Yukito à cama, ajoelhando-se a sua frente. Não havia motivo para disfarçar que não havia ouvido a conversa entre ele e o menino. Sem saber o que dizer, estendeu o braço até a cabeça do amigo afagando-lhe as mechas claras num gesto de cumplicidade e compreensão...e olhando-o tristemente disse-lhe:

Yuki...o garoto está certo...o que foi uma vez nunca volta a acontecer...cabe a nós decidir se queremos parar ou se queremos prosseguir.

To-ya eu...eu não sei...eu me sinto como que liberado de um grande fardo...mas ...me sinto ao mesmo tempo muito vazio... é como se tudo o que eu soubesse não fizesse mais sentido em nada!...

yuki...não vou voltar à "brigar" com você por isso ,mas quero que me responda.

o que ?

de quem você gosta?

eu!...eu ...ora eu não...-parou e lembrou-se das palavras de Eriol e antes de completar, repensou a sua resposta, após uma pausa, voltou à encarar os olhos inquisidores do moreno...-Toya eu...eu gosto de...-uma luz clara e forte voltou à brilhar naquele quarto e dela apareceu o anjo-da-lua novamente a frente do moreno; este último o olhando com grande surpresa e admiração ... não era sempre que Yue lhe concedia a graça de sua presença...mas nem por isso deixava de ser uma visão esplendorosa. –

Os olhos acinzentados olhando-o como que desvendando-o por completo, os cabelos prata, jogados lindamente por sobre o corpo despontando da cabeça em longas mechas...algumas rebeldes à faixa que prendia-os juntos, a pele alva reluzindo à lua acentuando ainda mais o discreto brilho que vinha da pele de Yue...sim...Yue era como a lua...à seus olhos, a Lua fora feita a partir de seu molde...não o contrário...esta visão o desconcertou por alguns instantes até que o anjo quebrou o silêncio que se instalara no quarto.

ele não tinha esse direito.

hn? –Toya saía de seu transe atendo-se às palavras do anjo-

ele não tinha o direito de me pedir para abrir mão disso, To-ya...mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu... –o anjo escondeu o rosto por sob a franja evitando encarar o moreno a sua frente. Deixou que algumas lágrimas lhe rolassem silenciosamente pela face ainda mais alva que a de sua outra forma-

Toya permaneceu sem reação por alguns instantes...não esperava que Yue aparecesse naquele momento...ainda mais, nunca imaginara que, aquela face, normalmente tão apática, fosse capaz de verter lágrimas tão cristalinas quanto as que via escorrer pelo queixo fino e claro despencando até as vestes brancas ricamente adornadas. Com o coração apertado por presenciar tal cena, ele sentou-se ao lado do anjo na cama continuando-lhe o afago as mechas agora longas procurando uma forma de conforta-lo de alguma maneira.

Yue...eu... –achou melhor não continuar-

Toya...por que ele está fazendo isso? Já não bastaram todos esses anos...?já não bastou tudo que eu senti e sinto por não tê-lo ao meu lado? Como ele pode me pedir para que eu simplesmente ... -o guardião perdera totalmente a habitual compostura, comprimia o tecido das vestes entre as mãos, as lágrimas corriam soltas e livres pela face alva a respiração entrecortada pelo choro antes preso e que agora tornava-se insuportável de ser contido-

eu sei Yue...no fundo, você também quer, assim como eu quis quando a minha mãe me deixou, uma resposta ou uma solução para que tudo voltasse à ser como antes...mas ...-ele mesmo agora continha o seu próprio choro, lhe era difícil lembrar sua mãe, mais ainda a falta que ela lhe fazia...-...Yue...todos temos de continuar de alguma forma...o que passou, fica para trás...é preciso prosseguir.

Mas To-ya! –perdera o último fio de controle que possuía e agora voltava-se com fúria ao moreno que continha, num abraço forte, o corpo exaltado do anjo (ele não havia assumido a forma original usando as asas)-Como ele pôde me dizer para esquecer! Para passar por cima de tudo isso e seguir em frente! Eu sempre o amei e lhe fui fiel até hoje! E mesmo agora eu sinto falta dele!-Yue rendia-se aos braços de Toya deixando de debater-se afundando o rosto na blusa azulada do pijama do moreno permitindo-se libertar, através das lágrimas, de tudo o que sentia-

Ao sentir a tensão do corpo do anjo se dissipar em seus braços, Toya aos poucos foi afrouxando a pressão de seus braços sobre o corpo entre eles. O ser de prata segurava-se em sua camisa procurando abrigo escondendo no tecido, o rosto inchado e de tom avermelhado pelo choro...não conseguia mais falar...seu peito doía e as lágrimas rolavam com facilidade extrema de seus olhos acinzentados,sentia aos cabelos, os dedos do moreno à enrroscar-se neles...era reconfortante...mas ainda assim , não lhe era o suficiente.

O anjo não era bobo e por mais que sua falsa identidade não quisesse enxergar, ele sabia que Toya não sentia por ele, ou no caso por Yukito, apenas um sentimento de amizade...ele sabia também o quão difícil deveria estar sendo para o moreno assistir à tudo aquilo, e, por um momento, sua dor não parecia tão grande assim...pensava no amigo...sim , bem ou mal, ele via a Toya como um amigo...pensava em como deveria ser para ele estar assistindo à tudo aquilo quieto e ainda tentando dar-lhe forças para não sofrer mais.

Aos poucos deixou-se tranqüilizar pelo amigo, o choro cessando, demorou-se a afastar o rosto do peito de Toya... em parte pela vergonha que estava sentindo, em parte por estar ,ali, tão acolhedor para ele...a carícia de toya pelo seu cabelo agora corria-lhe a nuca e às mechas caídas do tecido que as prendia...era bom sentir-se assim...à muito não sabia o que era essa sensação de cumplicidade e segurança, jamais permitira à qualquer um que fosse, que lhe fizesse tal carícia...somente à Clow foi dado esse direito...mas ele o abandonou...e agora, definitivamente.

Neste momento agarrou mais forte a blusa às suas mãos, dando à recomeçar mais uma bateria de lágrimas, foi quando Toya voltou à abraça-lo, desta vez, fazendo perguntas ao seu ouvido e dizendo coisas para anima-lo, por fim o anjo de prata rendeu-se mais uma vez àquele sentimento de solidão dizendo timidamente entre o choro em sua voz:

você...você também...você também um dia irá em deixar...assim como ele...vai me abandonar assim como ele fez e eu vou ...e eu vou continuar sozinho por toda essa maldita eternidade!...não quero que isso aconteça de novo! Não faça isso comigo...onegai.

Separando-se dele e olhando em seus olhos, as mãos ainda em sua nuca e corpo envolvendo-o, Toya fixou seus olhos castanhos aos cinzas olhando-o com certa rispidez;

...- segurava, discretamente e de forma mais firme, o anjo-...como!...como pode achar que eu o deixaria?...escute Yue...eu jamais abandonaria você ou Yukito! E eu não lhe dei o meu dom para que você prosseguisse vivo? Por deus! Se há alguém hoje sem a qual eu não consigo mais viver sem, esse alguém é você, e é claro Yukito também! Como pode imaginar que eu um dia...eu...logo eu q-que a tanto a ...

que tanto o que?... –disse o anjo secando-lhe as lágrimas que agora rolavam pelo rosto do moreno-...Toya..nunca te vi assim.. o que você tem?

_Yue..._

sim?-respondeu o anjo docemente tentando agora acalmar o amigo e a si próprio-

você poderia ...poderia me deixar falar com Tsukishiro?...ainda não me sinto muito à vontade com sua forma original...pode em fazer esse favor? acho que será mais fácil falar disso com ele.

O anjo fez que sim com a cabeça...em verdade ele também pensava de igual maneira quanto à falar com Toya, logo as asas apareceram dentre uma forte luz prateada e dela revelou-se mais uma vez a imagem de Yukito...quase que como um colírio aos olhos do moreno-

Yukito permaneceu com os olhos baixos sem fitar o moreno, um silêncio perturbador fez-se presente, até que toya finalmente o quebrou:

Yuki...eu...quero que me responda agora, sem rodeios, sem choros, sem culpa, sem medo e sem nada.-falou um Toya decidido e firme em sua posição-

O rapaz sem olha-lo nos olhos castanhos, apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

Quem é a pessoa que você ama? –Toya olhava-o fixamente e por mais que temesse a resposta, ele precisava saber. Tudo o que a outra forma de Yukito fizera a pouco, o atordoara e não se sentia apto para encara-lo mas ainda assim forçou-se à faze-lo, precisava esclarecer os seus próprios sentimentos para ajudar o amigo... – Yukito o olhou espantado, dando de cara com um Toya sério e determinado à encontrar a resposta que procurava. Suas maçãs coraram ainda mais que pelo choro anterior, os braços do moreno haviam voltado à ficar sobre seus ombros e seu corpo estremecia ao suave toque deles.

To-ya...eu...que pergunta!...eu amo...eu...eu ...-estava muito sem graça por Toya voltar ao mesmo assunto com tamanha insistência.. ainda mais num momento como aquele em que ele mal compreendia seus próprios sentimentos.-

se não vai responder, me pergunte.

hn? Como assim?-confundiu-se oamigo–

vamos me pergunte!-Insistiu decidido-

Tá...bom...-sibilou-...De quem você gosta?...-disse receoso-

Toya segurou-o firmemente por mais uma vez, encabulando-o e puxando-o mais para si colando seus lábios à um dos ouvidos do jovem.

Somente amo vocêS yuki...apenas vocês dois...- disse o moreno de encontro ao ouvido do outro fazendo-o arrepiar-se. O outro afastou-se dele e retirou suas mãos de seu corpo, finalmente estava livre daquele tormento.

O moreno olhava-o sério, não estava brincando, mas logo fechou os olhos frustrado e disse-

..yuki...não me leve a mal...não peço que sinta o mesmo que eu...sei que seria muito e que ainda gosta, assim como Yue, de Clow...não me olhe assim ta´certo? ...fico constrangido... parece que eu disse algo absurdo ou errado...- fez uma pausa voltando à olhar a figura do rapaz à sua frente -...yuki...ahn! faz o seguinte:...esquece isso, ok?...foi besteira minha...amanhã continuamos fa conversar.. você não está bem .. eu também estou um pouco mexido com isso tudo...–fingiu um bocejo-...estou cansado e acho que você tem muito em que pensar, mas também precisa dormir...vamos descansar pra amanhã. Certo?

O moreno aguardou por um longo tempo uma resposta que não veio...

se você preferir... eu ... olha eu entendo se quiser ir pra casa... ou se não quiser que eu durma aqui no quarto...

não... tudo bem To-ya... -concordou o amigo mecanicamente doce...deslizando até os eu colchão e virando de costas para a cama aonde o moreno também se preparava para em fim, dormir...amanhã seria um longo dia e sua cabeça fervilhava de questões que não tinha coragem de lhe perguntar agora-

continua...

Eu estou revoltada! Sim! quase não tem fics yaoi/lemon de CCS aki...bom...ter até tem ... mas podiam ter mais! Então essa foi para tentar inspirar vocês um poko tÿ Esperu que gostem

gente, eu tentei "betar" ao máximo a minha própria fic...espero q tenha ficado um pouco melhor...

e ah! Não se esqueçam de comentar! o/ 


End file.
